militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Vercellae
Lugius Claodicus Caesorix |commander2=Gaius Marius, Quintus Lutatius Catulus |strength1=about 210,000 |strength2=50,000 men (8 legions with cavalry and auxiliaries) |casualties1=about 140,000 killed, 60,000 captured |casualties2=about 1,000 killed }} Cimbri and Teutons defeats. Cimbri and Teutons victories.]] The Battle of Vercellae, or Battle of the Raudine Plain, in 101 BC was the Roman victory of Consul Gaius Marius over the invading Germanic tribe of the Cimbri near the settlement of Vercellae in Cisalpine Gaul. Much credit for this victory has been given to the actions of Proconsul Quintus Lutatius Catulus's legate, Lucius Cornelius Sulla who led the Roman and allied Italian cavalry. The Cimbri were virtually wiped out, with the Romans claiming to have killed 140,000 and captured 60,000, including large numbers of women and children. Some of the surviving captives are reported to have been among the rebelling slaves in the Third Servile War. Location Traditionally most historians locate the settlement of the battle in or near the modern Vercelli, Piedmont, in northern Italy. Some historiansfor instance: think that "vercellae" is not a proper name and may refer to any mining area at the confluence of two rivers. These historians think that the Cimbri followed the river Adige after having crossed the Brenner Pass, instead of "unreasonably" turning west to the modern Vercelli; this way, the location of the battle would be in the modern Polesine instead, possibly near the modern Rovigo. At Borgo Vercelli, near the river Sesia, 5 km from Vercelli, items have been found that supposedly strengthen the tradition. Another suggested location is the hamlet of Roddi, in what is now the province of Cuneo, Piedmont.Descriptive material in the Ethnological Museum of the Castle of Grinzane Cavour. The battle According to German historian Theodor Mommsen: }} Mommsen continues: Aftermath , The defeat of the Cimbri, 1833]] The victory of Vercellae, following close on the heels of Marius' destruction of the Teutones at the Battle of Aquae Sextiae the previous year, put an end to Germanic plans to invade Rome. The Cimbri were virtually wiped out, with the Romans claiming to have killed 140,000 and captured 60,000, including large numbers of women and children. Children of the surviving captives may have been among the rebelling gladiators in the Third Servile War.Barry Strauss, The Spartacus War, p. 21 Politically, this battle had great implications for Rome as well. It marked a continuation in the rivalry between Marius and Sulla, which would eventually lead to the first of Rome's great civil wars. As a reward for their gallant service, Marius granted Roman citizenship to his Italian allied soldiers, without consulting or asking permission from the Senate first. When some senators questioned this action, he would claim that in the heat of battle he could not distinguish the voice of Roman from ally from the voice of the law. Henceforth all Italian legions would be Roman legions. This was also the first time a victorious general had openly defied the Senate and it would not be the last; in 88 BC, Sulla, in defiance of both the Senate and tradition, would lead his troops into the city of Rome itself. And Julius Caesar, when ordered by the Senate to lay down his command and return to Rome to face misconduct charges, would instead lead one of his legions across the Rubicon in 49 BC. This would mark the start of the civil war between himself and senatorial forces under Pompey which would effectively end the Roman Republic. See also * Battle of Aquae Sextiae References References * Mommsen, Theodor, History of Rome, Book IV "The Revolution", pp 71–72. * Florus, Epitome rerum Romanarum, III, IV, partim * Todd, Malcolm, The Barbarians: Goths, Franks and Vandals, pp121–122. Category:101 BC Category:2nd-century BC conflicts Vercellae Vercellae Vercellae Category:Vercelli Vercellae Category:2nd century BC in Europe